Immortal Episode 1
Meeting (遭逢, Sōhō) is the 1st episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Machi *Hishiyasu Shido *Manji *Rin Asano *Toki Asano *Takayoshi Asano *Eiku Shizuma *Taito Magatsu *Anotsu Kagehisa *Sabato Kuroi *Yaobikuni Synopsis The Edo period. Daughter of a martial arts dojo, Rin embarks on a journey to take revenge for her slain parents. For her bodyguard on the journey, she has chosen the immortal man Manji, nicknamed the Slayer of Hundreds. Her target is the head of the Ittou-ryu, Kagehisa Anotsu, the man she hates. The adventure of the man who never dies and the girl who's sworn to live for revenge unfolds. Summary Manji witnessed Hishiyasu Shido killing his sister Machi, after which he unleashed his rage and killed him along with all of his men. Some time later, Rin Asano was at her father's grave, when recalled who she was spending time with her mother, when her father came injured, followed by Ittō-ryū members and then was killed by them. At the gave, she was approached by Yaobikuni who asked her about the grave and Rin explained about her father and mother. Rin then told Yaobikuni that she will kill the murderers, but hearing who they were, Yaobikuni told her she won't be able to and suggested Rin to hire a bodyguard and in particular Manji. After that Rin went looking from place to place, trying to find Manji. Eventually she spend a night in a shed she found and in the morning saw outside Manji cutting wood. As they spoke, she realized he was the man she was looking for and explained her situation and her desire for revenge. He didn't want to accept at first, as he knew that people twist justice and evil through their eyes and asked her to prove her determination. Rin then tried offering her body, but got slapped by Manji for doing so, telling her that she reminded him of his sister. Sabato Kuroi of the Itto-ryu kept sending Rin love poems and eventually she went to meet with him. There she congratulated him on his poetry and recited a poem by her. Hearing it Sabato was delighted, but then proceeded taking out his sword, commenting that his love aims for ultimate affection, death. Rin then revealed she was also there to kill him. Manji then appeared, saying that Sabato saved him the trouble of looking for him as he came there. Manji tried attacking, but Sabato easily cut off Manji's leg. Rin then attacked too and managed to reveal Sabato's face along with the two heads on his shoulders. Sabato then explained that she likes to stuffed the women he loves and puts them on his shoulder, than looking them get old and repulsive, and revealing that one of the heads was his wife, while the other was Rin's mother. As he neutralized Rin, he promised that once he kills her, he will kill himself and ask a friend to stuff them together, so they would be together for eternity. As Rin was about to accept that fate and kill herself. Manji stabbed Sabato from behind and then proceeded cutting him to pieces. Manji then scolded Rin that she was ready to give her life just to kill some underling and then asked her to bring him his foot and explained about his immortality. Category:Episodes